parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Of The Vampires (DinosaursRoar Version)
Dance Of The Vampires (DinosaursRoar Version) is a musical spoof of Dance of the Vampires created by DinosaursRoar. Cast: *Ferid Bathory (Owari No Seraph) as Graf von Krolock *Mickey Mouse (Disney Series) as Professor Abronsius *Robin (Teen Titans Go) as Alfred *Mikaela Hyakuya (Owari No Seraph) as Alfred (in his vampire form) *Starfire (Teen Titans Go) as Sarah *Krul Tepes (Owari No Seraph) as Sarah (in her vampire form) *Cyborg (Teen Titans Go) as Chagal *Crowley Eusford (Owari No Seraph) as Chagal (in his vampire form) *Jessie (Toy Story) as Rebecca *Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Magda *Chess Belle (Owari No Seraph) as Magda (in her vampire form) *Lest Karr (Owari No Seraph) as Herbert von Krolock *Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Koukol *Minor vampires (Seraph of the End) as minor vampires *Nubblarraptors (Jurassic Park 1993) as Wolves Songs *Overture *Hey, Ho, Hey (Sung by Robin) *Garlic (sung by Cyborg and company) *Please, Gentlemen (sung by Mickey Mouse) *A Beautiful Daughter is a Blessing (sung by Robin) *Never Seen (sung by Robin, Starfire, and company) *God is Dead (sung by Ferid Bathory) *Everything's Bright (sung by Mickey Mouse) *Truth (sung by Cyborg and company) *You're Really Very Nice (sung by Robin and Starfire) *Invitation to the Ball (sung by Ferid Bathory) *Outside is Freedom (sung by Robin, Starfire, and company) *The Red Boots (sung by Starfire and company) *Stronger Than We Are (sung by Starfire and company) *Mourning for Cyborg (sung by Jessie and company) *To Be Dead is Strange (sung by Esmeralda) *Through the Wilderness to the Castle *In Front of the Castle (sung by Ferid Bathory, Lest Karr, Mickey Mouse, and Robin) *Total Eclipse of the Heart (sung by Starfire, Ferid Bathory, and company) *Carpe Noctem (sung by minor vampires) *A Perfect Day (sung by Robin and Mickey Mouse) *In the Crypt (sung by Cyborg vampire and Esmeralda vampire) *Books, Books (sung by Mickey Mouse) *For Starfire (sung by Robin) *Still More Books (sung by Mickey Mouse) *When Love is Inside You (sung by Lest Karr) *You're Wrong, Mickey Mouse (sung by Ferid Bathory) *Eternity (sung by minor vampires) *The Insatiable Greed (sung by Ferid Bathory) *The Ballroom (sung by Ferid Bathory and other vampires) *Outside is Freedom (sung by Robin and Starfire became a vampire) *The Dance of the Vampires (sung by the vampires) Plot Act I Some time in the late 19th century, Mickey Mouse and Robin, his young but bumbling sidekick, arrive in a small Jewish shtetl somewhere in the Carpathians, where they hope to prove Mickey's theory that vampires actually do exist. Naturally, the villagers are in deep denial and refuse to confirm his beliefs. Nearly freezing to death in a nearby woods (Hey, Ho, Hey), the two are taken in by Cyborg, a half-human half-robot inkeeper who spends most of his free time lusting after Esmeralda, his beautiful chambermaid, much to the disdain of his long suffering wife, Jessie (Garlic). After exploring the rooms upstairs in which they are staying (Please, Gentlemen), Robin discovers and is smitten by Cyborg's beautiful seventeen-year-old daughter, Starfire. Cyborg is very protective of his child, going as far as boarding up her room so she wouldn't bathe around the two guests (A Beautiful Daughter is a Blessing). That night, Robin and Starfire sing of their mutual attraction, while Cyborg does some more fooling around with the maid, and Mickey is swiftly knocked on the head by Cyborg's wife (Never seen). Unknown to Robin, late at night Starfire is serenaded by a mysterious stranger, promising her eternal life and power (God is Dead). The next morning, Mickey Mouse bears witness to a small business exchange between Cyborg and Quasimodo, a hideous hunchback living somewhere in the woods (Everything's Bright). He inquires about the odd man (Truth), but Cyborg refuses to discuss the matter. That same night, Starfire tricks Robin into giving up his bath for her (You're Really Very Nice) and as she joyfully soaps her sponge, Ferid Bathory, an aristocratic vampire breaks into the bathroom from the roof above and invites her to a midnight ball at his castle (Invitation to the Ball). He is about to bite the girl, but Robin, who has been spying on Starfire's bathing ritual, screams for help. Cyborg and Jessie arrive, furious. Starfire's father spanks her and forbids her to ever go outside. However, later that night, Quasimodo arrives by the inn and leaves a red bundle for Starfire on the doorstep. She sneaks outside and discovers it to be a pair of expensive red boots. Robin comes outside as well and professes his love to her (Outside is Freedom). The two plan on running off together and Starfire asks Robin to go back into the house to fetch her sponge. With Robin gone, Starfire fantasizes about the fantastical, romantic vampire ball she could be missing and decides to accept the Count's invitation (Stronger Than We Are). She runs off into the woods. Robin starts a panic, Cyborg and Jessie rush outside, but it's too late and Starfire's gone. Cyborg wraps himself in garlic and runs into the woods after his daughter. The next morning, Cyborg's frozen body is found; Jessie is devastated (Mourning For Cyborg). Mickey Mouse discovers small puncture wounds all over the body, but the villagers, still in denial, (wrongly) assume they came from wolf bites or possibly Velociraptor bites. Mickey hands Jessie a wooden stake and explains she must puncture Cyborg's heart in order to prevent him from becoming a vampire. Hysterical, Jessie chases him and Robin out of the room, covering her husband with a bedsheet and swearing that she would never let anyone violate his corpse. In the middle of the night, Esmeralda sneaks downstairs to look at Cyborg's corpse, expressing mixed feelings about his death and the advances she was forced to endure while Cyborg was alive (To be Dead is Strange). Suddenly, Cyborg sits up, now a vampire. Esmeralda tries to fend him off with a crucifix, but being a cyborg vampire (half-robot and half-vampire), he manages to overpower her and feed on her blood, killing her in the process. Robin and Mickey sneak into the room as well, planning to stake Cyborg, but they find Esmeralda's body there instead. A chase ensues and the two finally corner Cyborg, who begs for mercy and promises to show them the route to the vampire's castle where his daughter supposedly is held if he's spared. Cyborg leads the two heroes to a giant castle in the woods (Through the Wilderness to the Castle), where they are greeted by the mysterious Count, named Ferid Bathory, and his flamboyant son, Lest Karr, who is instantly attracted to Robin (In Front of the Castle). Ferid Bathory invites the two heroes into his domain and the two reluctantly accept his invitation. Act II Starfire is indeed at Ferid Bathory's castle, wandering the dark empty halls and considering what her relationship with the Count truly is. The Count appears to welcome her and manages to resist biting her, planning to save her for the ball the next night (Total Eclipse). At the same time, Robin is asleep with Mickey Mouse in a guest bedroom in another part of the castle, suffering from terrifying nightmares, with one nightmare, in which he loses Starfire to the bloodthirsty vampires (Carpe noctem). The next morning, Robin wants to find Starfire and flee the castle (For Starfire), but Mickey Mouse is more concerned with staking Ferid Bathory and Lest Karr. Robin and Mickey make their way to the crypt (In the Crypt), where they locate the two vampires. Mickey Mouse becomes stuck on a bannister as he attempts to get into the crypt and assigns Robin to kill Ferid Bathory and his son, but Robin can't bring himself to drive a stake through their hearts. Before Mickey can think of something else, he hears a noise and the hapless duo flee the crypt just as Cyborg arrives with Esmeralda's coffin. Esmeralda climbs out, now a vampire, and finally concedes to having a relationship with Cyborg. Robin and Mickey continue searching the castle and separate in the library (Books, Books). Robin comes across a small bedroom where he finds Starfire in the bathroom, apparently unharmed. Robin begs for her to leave, but Starfire refuses, saying she wants to stay for the midnight ball. She coaxes Robin to leave the room, involving another encounter in the library (Still More Books) while she gets dressed, but when Robin returns, Starfire is gone and Lest Karr is in her place. Lest Karr tries flirting with the confused and terrified "hero" (When Love is Inside You), which culminates with him lunging at Robin's neck, but Mickey Mouse comes in the nick of time and hits the young vampire with an umbrella. As Robin and Mickey Mouse make it outside, the sun sets and they are confronted by Ferid Bathory, who mocks Mickey's naive attempt to destroy him (You're Wrong, Mickey Mouse). To their horror, the two watch a whole mob of vampires rise up from a nearby church yard and head towards the ballroom (Eternity). As the vampires leave their resting places, Ferid Bathory reflects on his painful damnation as a member of the undead (The Insatiable Greed), which Robin overhears, but Mickey Mouse dismisses Ferid Bathory as nothing more than a monster. The vampires arrive in the castle and the ball begins (The Dance Hall). Robin and Mickey Mouse sneak their way inside dressed and disguised as members of the undead. The count, Ferid Bathory, appears at the top of the stairs to introduce his "guest," whom he forbids the other vampires to touch. Starfire enters the ballroom in an elegant red ball gown and approaches Ferid Bathory. He is quick to embrace her with a bite, draining her blood. Ferid Bathory then proceeds to dance with the weakened Starfire as the other vampires join them in a menuet. Robin and Mickey Mouse plan to sneak Starfire out during the dance, but unfortunately for them, a mirror is unveiled, blowing their cover since they're the only ones reflected. Ferid Bathory commands his vampire flock to attack Robin and Mickey Mouse, but the former manages to form a makeshift cross out of two candelabras, causing a diversion. The human (Robin), Tamaranean (Starfire), and a humanoid mouse (Mickey), make their escape as Ferid Bathory, furious, sends Quasimodo chasing after the girl. Quasimodo chases Robin, Starfire, and Mickey Mouse through the woods, but is attacked by Velociraptors and killed. The three heroes stop on a small hillside to rest. Robin once more professes his love to Starfire and the two lovers embrace (Outside is Freedom - Reprise). However, Starfire is already turned into a vampire and bites Robin mid-song, turning him into a vampire as well and both of them flee into the woods. Mickey Mouse, too consumed by his note taking, does not see what is happening behind him, until it is too late. In the epilogue, all vampires rejoice in their eternal dance (The Dance of the Vampires). Category:Musical Spoofs Category:Broadway Spoofs Category:Japanese Musical Spoofs Category:German Musical Spoofs Category:DinosaursRoar's Spoofs